Deliverance
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: This is really just to help me get to write again, so it is scrambled and unorganized. It is about Chrno helping Rosette and how he wants her to repay him.


AN: Hey, sorry that I have not updated either of my stories, but I have had the worst writer's block imaginable, it seems my muses have abandoned me. I was just messing around with some ideas in my head and somehow this was born. I am not even sure what it is, but I thought what the heck maybe someone will like it. As I'm sure you can tell it goes from one thing to another, very confusing and then it end up as some Chrno and Rosette thing in the end. Now I'm just blabbing, but I will try and update both stories I promise!

Also this is rated M for a reason, there is mucho sexual content, so if you don't like that stuff then do yourself a courtesy and do not read…

Repeat this story contains a lemon…in fact it's kind of a pwp and somewhat non-consensual, well okay mostly > 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listless eyes devoid of emotion, shielding the vulnerable dreams and hopes of the child they belonged to, searched the crowd of faceless people. Wandering, never ceasing, and silently praying to find what had been taken so long ago. Children seldom loose faith, it is only when childhood ceases that hope bends and becomes harsh realism. This particular child was not extraordinary in the light of the word, but he had attained wisdom beyond that of the elders in society. He had come to the realization that nothing was free and everything had it's price. The cost of his younger sister's life had been his father's misdealings and his mother's arrogance. People with money often feel that they are entitled to a greater protection in life than those below them. However, this had not been the case when loan sharks had murdered his entire family, only sparing him out of sheer chance and induced stupidity.

Slowly closing his eyes and ultimately pushing aside his child innocence and entitlement to his childhood he closed the doors to his unfortunate past. A fourteen year old boy would not normally be expected to try and create a life of his own, but there was little else he could do taking in his abnormal circumstances. Sorting his disarrayed thoughts he focused on a girl no younger than himself being pushed into a brick wall. No one in the subway station seemed to notice nor care that she was clearly the victim of a mugger or that her eyes held fear and tragedy. Deciding to help the girl he slowly made his way across the station and to the opposing wall.

"I told you, I do not have any money or anything valuable," she whimpered, trying to get out of the man's painful grasp.

"I know that you have something, so hand it over and I won't have to use excessive violence," he hissed into her ear, while increasing the pressure on her shoulder.

"Please…stop it, I told you…." she was stopped when she saw the boy standing behind the offending thief.

"Sir, I believe that the girl has told you that she does not possess anything that would interest you. I think that it would be best if you released her and left," he said each word softly, but with precision.

Interested the man let go of the girl and turned to face this intruder, who dared to speak up and tell him what to do. To his utter shock and amusement it was a mere boy, who did not seem to possess anything physically extraordinary.

"You better be careful what you say, boy, when you are unable to back up such a bold statement," he said, annoyed at the boy's obvious lack of fear.

"I would not be concerned with my safety as I would with yours if you do no follow my suggestion and leave the girl alone," the boy answered softly, while looking directly into his eyes.

Angered by his obvious disrespect for him, the mugger lunged at the boy and attempted to punch him in the face. However, the boy side-stepped and avoided the punch while sending his offender off balance; thereby causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Do you see why I was more concerned with your well-being rather than my own," the boy said, while tsking at the thief struggling to get to his feet.

The girl was awed by the boy's ability to get the older man so flustered; he was acting as if he was dealing with an insolent child. Not a deadly man, who was capable of such atrocities, such as mugging a poor girl.

"I was just going to teach you a lesson, but I'm going to kill you now, boy!" He yelled as he pulled out a pocket knife and lunged for a second time at the boy, aiming to pierce his heart.

However, his attack was once again thwarted as the boy once again moved to the side and then grabbed the man's wrist, and then simply applied pressure until it broke. Immediately the man dropped the weapon and screamed in agony.

"It is unwise to try and fight someone, when you use such underhanded tactics, really you did just say that I would not be able to back up my words. Now you know that when I say something I mean it, you are lucky that all you get is a broken wrist and not a broken neck," and with that said he turned to the girl and grabbed her hand.

After witnessing what he had just done to the mugger she tried to struggle out of his grip, but a quick glare instantly stilled her small revolt.

"Why did you do that? You could have won without inflicting such an injury."

"It is not customary for the one who has just been saved to criticize their savior, so I would appreciate if you kept your self-righteous comments to yourself, understood?" he stated coolly.

The girl replied with a quick yes and allowed herself to be led through the streets, until the boy stopped in front of an apartment complex and brought her inside to what she presumed was where he was staying.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked nervously, starting to fear for her own life.

Noting her fear he answered with the same detached voice he had used with the mugger.

"You are here to provide me with the payment that you owe me, since I essentially saved your life."

Horrified she asked, "But I do not have any money nor do I have any possessions that would be worth anything."

Unconcerned the boy gave her a hard stare and merely shrugged his shoulders. Flustered she tried to break his grip on her arm, but was again met with a cold stare.

"I've just thought of how you can pay me for my services earlier."

"And what would that be?" she asked curious as to what he would want.

Smirking for the first time he leaned into her, close enough to smell not only the light perfume, but also her fear. His smile widened at the discovery and he let his breathe splay over her ear as he said, "Why you are going to be the payment."

Shivering she struggled to find the meaning behind his statement, what could he want with her; she didn't have any useful skills.

"I don't understand," she replied shakily, but her answer came in a rough push to the ground and his weight pressed against her.

"Do you still not quite understand? Or would you like a more extensive demonstration?"

Now blushing at the obvious request or perhaps demand he had made she tried to struggle to get away from him.

"Now, now do not be shy, you are a smart girl, therefore you should know that your use to me is limited. I am not asking for much, just a way to release my stress and work off my aggression. Surely you can understand that, I will not harm you, too bad." Seeing her face after his last words made him chuckle as he removed her blouse and skirt.

"Please, I do not know what to do, I am not some whore," her voice was near hysterics and he smiled as he looked down at her panicked expression.

"I am well aware that you are not a whore, I would not lower myself to such an unclean woman. You are perfect the way you are, which is why this form of payment will be satisfying. However, I will be frank with you, I will in no way be concerned with your pleasure, and this is my escape, not yours."

His voice held no emotion in it and she began to cry, wishing that she could be anywhere, but where she was at the moment.

"Now now, crying will do you no good, just be a good girl and let me collect my payment then you will be released and on your way again."

Looking up she focused on his features and gasped as she had thought that he had somehow transformed. His boy-like appearance was now replaced with a definitely more adult appeal. His face was older, but somehow timeless and now she understood his inhuman qualities were due to the fact that he was not human.

"You have just realized that I am not human, you did not observe this in the subway station. So you know that you cannot escape."

His crimson eyes seemed to hypnotize her azure ones and she was unable to look away. Already he had stripped her down to her undergarments and she barely noticed when those had been taken away. Only when she felt a sharp sensation tracing her sides and her chest did she notice his claws.

The demon removed his own clothing and laid partially on the girl, but allowed her to breathe comfortably.

For a few moments he merely gazed at her slim body and took in her proportioned breasts to the small flare of her hips and shapely legs. It was evident that she was shaking and he assumed it had to do with her fear of him.

"Well I better not keep you in suspense for much longer shall I"

He lowered his mouth to her neck and began placing butterfly kisses the column of her throat. He felt the quickening in her pulse and was memorized by the beat of her blood rushing in her veins.

Moving down he licked and bit his way down to her breasts and took one rosy peak into his mouth and delighted in the gasps and moans he heard from the girl.

However, he ignored her gasp of pain when he bit too roughly and broke the skin. Instead he merely lapped at the wound and moved to the other breast.

Moving a hand to her lower regions he was pleased to see she was thoroughly lubricated and ready for him.

Raising his head to her ear he whispered huskily, "seems as if your ready for me, but I am not ready for you. I haven't made you do anything, so I want you to help me."

Opening her eyes she looked unsurely at him and was about to ask him what he wanted her to do. However, she received her answer when he stood up and dragged her to her knees. Suddenly she was face to face when a very intimidating arousal.

"I don't know how to do this, please don't make me," she begged, while starting to cry.

However, he grabbed her hair and nudged her closer. "Start licking your way from the tip to the base," he said through clenched teeth.

She did what she was told and soon he instructed her to put him inside her mouth, however she couldn't even fit half of him in there comfortably and that's when he forced her to deep throat him.

Chocking, she struggled to breath and soon it was over.

"Good girl," he said while patting her head, he then laid her back on the ground and shifted so that the he was positioned at her entrance.

Suddenly very afraid she cried out, "it's not going to fit, please don't do this, it won't fit, it's too big!"

Smiling broadly he looked down at her and then thrusted hard, breaking through her resistance.

She cried out and became limp, trying to lessen the pain.

Settling in the crook of her neck he whispered, "I did not prepare you as I could have, do you want to know why. I wanted it to be as tight as possible, just like it is now. I am doing you a favor by not moving right now, even though all I want to do is pound into you as hard and fast as I can. Do you understand little one?"

Nodding her head, the demon smiled and started to rock back and forth, groaning at the tightness of her and slowly giving into the pleasure he was feeling.

The girl merely held onto him and at his instruction wrapped her legs around him and tried to ignore the pain of being ripped in half.

After an eternity he lost himself completely and shot his seed into her.

Panting he eased out of her and silently thanked her for her gift to him.

"It seems as if you will survive, little one, thank you for your payment it was very satisfactory."

The girl merely lay still in his arms, unable to move her aching body.

"What's your name?" she asked softly weakly.

After a moment of looking at her frail appearance he said his name listlessly,

"Chrno"

"It's nice, mine's Rosette," with that she faded and for the first time, the demon felt a true loss.

"Thank you for making me feel again," he whispered to the lifeless body in his arms.

----------------------------------------

Okay this I understand that this is probably one of the most bizarre things I could have written, it's very unorganized, but I wrote this to get the juices flowing for my other stories, so this is just a one shot, nothing more. I do not plan on continuing this; it was just to try to get me to write something. Thank you for reading it and I am always happy to get reviews!


End file.
